Destined To Be Together
by Ellinia
Summary: It was written in our destiny to be together . World had nothing in hand. A real life story showing the actual bondings. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T AVOID !**

 **Hey guys. I'm here with a new story again to eat your brain.**

 **This is a Real.. means Real life story . And this time I promise guys , I won't delete this one like I did OUR LOVE. I promise I'll end this story till I know and I can assure you it's gonna end. Because there is no possibility anyone is going to tell me to delete this. So you can be assured that you will read this story till the end.**

 **And the person whome this story belongs to is My uncle and aunt. :) Who had to face many obstacles and was separated for... Wait , if I'm gonna tell you everything here in summery then who will read the story ? hehe ;)**

 **so ,**

 **story owner : my most favourite uncle among the others , my father figure , my friend figure and my aunt and my another uncle.**

 **portraying charecter : my darling , my favourite. abhirika. :) And Daya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **One more thing guys , I want to make clear , This story doesn't belong to abhirika and is not made in my fantasy world , this is my uncle and aunt ' s story . So. DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING BOLD OR LOVEY DOVEY ROMANCE HERE . Coz you know how can I... I'll die out of embarrassment if I try to write something like that :p All I can do , show their love that's all. :)**

 **Enjoy , enough. bla bla.**

* * *

 **Charecter sketch**

 **Abhijeet : ( my uncle ) Engineer . Fun loving person. Lobeable. Can make anybody laugh even with one word . At the same time that very serious , Angry , determined to his decesion . Self dependent .** **Till today never showed even a little bit anger to his niece naina . Shares special bond with her. Adores like own daughter . Love life Tarika.**

 **Tarika : ( my aunt and coincidence her hairs are curly also ) Self dependent woman . Health & Beauty specialist . **

**Trisha : college friend of Abhijeet. Plays inportant role.**

 **Daya : ( My another uncle ) Cousin . But is like blood brother of Abhijeet. Both shares special bond among. the all cousin brothers . Stays at Canada, Toronto .**

 **Jay : Father of Daya.**

 **Chavi : Mother of Daya.**

 **Perdyuman : ( Grand - nana ) Father of Abhijeet.**

 **Savetri : ( grand - nany) Mother of Abhijeet.**

 **Salukeh & Sonali Father & Mother of Tarika. **

…

…

…

All the bondings mentioned above are actual.

…

…

" Abhijeet tum samjho baat ko. Hum.. Hum ek nahi ho sakte hai. " A girl with curly hair said sadly.

" Per keu Tarika ? Keya problem hai ? " Abhijeet asked her holding by shoulders .

" Abhijeet tumhare family mai koi aise ladki ko accept nahi karega jiski right hand ke kalai ( wariest ) ke bone problem ke waja se thik se koi cheez tak utha nahi sakta. Aise ladki ke haat mai tumhare ghar basane ka zinmedari kaise. sopege wolog ? " Tarika asked crying.

" Tarika main tumse peyar karta hu. Tumhare koi bhi kaami se mere koi problem nahi hai. Tarika. Please samjho na. Mere gharwalo mere shadi ke baat karrahe hai. Please ekbar tum milneke liye man jao . Warna wo log kahi bhi mere shadi kara dega. " Abhijeet said worriedly holding her by shoulder.

Tarika looked at him with teary eyes and shoved his hands slowly from her shoulder " I'm sorry Abhijeet. Per mere is lachari ke sath tumhare parents kabhi mujhe nahi manenge . Aur main tumhare parents ke ashirwad ke bina tumhe shadi nahi kar sakti. Humare rishte ke baremai janneke bad bhi jab wolog saff saff bata dia ke mujhe wolog nahi apna sakti toh main kis muh se phir unlogoke samne jau bolo ? " Tarika said crying helplessly .

" Tarika please mere parents mere shadi kara denge. Hum ekbar akhri koshish ...

" Kaisa akhri koshish? dekho Abhijeet meri is bone ke ilaj karke puri tarha se thik honeka koi surity nahi hai. Kuch bhi ho sakta hai . Paralysis bhi ho sakta hai , ya phir pura hat nakam par sakta hai. Nahi apnayege mujhe tumhare parents. Abhijeet . Aur na hee main tumpar pure zindegi ke liye ek bojh banna chahti hu. Please bhul jao mujhe Abhijeet . " Tarika said and started crying hard holding her face in palms.

" Bakwas mat karo Tarika. Peyar karta hu main tumse. Tum bojh kabhi nahi banoge mere liye. Aur rahi baat mom dad ke. Main samjha dunga . " Abhijeet said removing her hands.

" Koi bhi ma bap apne bete ko aise lachar ladki ke sath shadi nahi dega Abhijeet. Aur kitni bar kahu? " She shouted and the clouded sky roared with her.

" Per Tarika...

" Meri kasam. " Tarika cut Abhijeet.

" Tumhe meri kasam Abhijeet . Bhul jao mujhe . Age badho apni zindegi mai. Mere. recovery ke koi garenty nahi hai. Just forget me Abhijeet . "

Saying this Tarika removed her hands from his grip and went from there leaving a shattered Abhijeet behind . He crashed on his kness under the heavy clouded sky and after some seconds rain started and was making him denched . Rain water and his tears got mixed and his heart. shattered into pieces.

…

…

A / N. : So guys , how's the first chapter.? Egerly waiting for your feedbacks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**~~ Chapter 1 ~~**

The door bell rang and savetri opened the door and found him standing at the door all denched.

" Abhijeet keya hua ? Chati nahi tha keya sath mai ? Itna bheegke key aye ho ? Ajao andar. " His mother said and made him way to come in .

" Chati tez haoa mai ud geya aur gadi bhi kharab hogeyi . " Abhijeet said and came in and directly went to his room.

" Mamu ageye ap . " Abhijeet heared a 13 years old girl immediaty after he reached his room .

" Are Naina tu kab ayi ? " Abhijeet asked ruffling her hairs .

" Bas adha ghanta horaha hai. Ap jaldi jayiye aur change karke ayiye . Aise devdas ke tarha bheegke keu aye hai ? " Naina said and laughed . Abhijeet lightly slapped behind her hand smiling and went to the washroom .

He closed the washroom door and opened the. shower. Then he sat under it resting on the wall hugging himself and closed his eyes tight .

 **" Hum ek nahi ho sakte Abhijeet . "**

 **" Tumhe meri kasam bhul jao mujhe . "**

 **" Age badho apni zindegi mai . "**

He clutched his head and started shedding tears silently .

" Keu Tarika ? Hum agar sath milke koshish karte toh sab mumkin hota. Tum aise keu chod dia mujhe ? Mom dad ko mere peyar samjh nahi aya. Sirf uski kami dikhai di. Main kisi aur ko peyar nahi kar sakta. Apni patni ke jaga kisi aur ko. kaise du main. rrgg. " He banged his frist on his knee and broke into tears . After 30 minutes he came out form the wahroom changing and getting freshed . He went to his room and Naina was sitting on computer playing games.

" Tujhe game ke alawa kuch sujta nahi keya ? " Abhijeet asked ruffling his wet hairs.

" Uffo. mamu aise bal se pani cherkana bandh kijhiye. Jaise devdas banke aye thaey ap lagta nahi hai kuch khaya hoga. Jake khake ayiye . " Naina said eyes glued to computer.

Abhijeet slighted and sat with a jar of biscuit . " Zyada bhuk nahi hai re. Bad mai kha lunga. Tu achanak se mere liye itna care keu dikha raha hai? Itna makkan na lagake sidha bol keya chahiye . " Abhijeet asked and had a small bite .

Naina looked behind at him but stopped and started staring him.

" Aise keya dikh rahi hai ? Main alien hu keya ? " Abhijeet asked trying to behave normally with her.

" Mamu apke ankhe itni lal keu hai ? Aur phuli hui bhi . Keya hua ? " Naina asked worriedly.

" Tere deemag zyada chal raha hai. Mujhe kuch nahi hua . Bas thaka hua hu . Bohot nind araha hai. " Abhijeet said hiding his eyes .

" Are pehele batana chahiye tha na ap so jaiye . Good night .Main chali jaungi . " She said and closed the computer .

" Hmm. ok. Di nahi ayi ? Tu akeli ayi hai keya ? " Abhijeet asked getting up.

" Ayi hai na mummy. Ap so jaiye , main bata dungi apke tabiyet thik nahi . " Naina said and was going.

" Accha suun " Abhijeet called and she stopped.

" Ji . " Naina replied turning back.

" Main bohot bura hu keya ? " Abhijeet asked and controlled his choaking.

" Nahi mamu. Ap bohot acche hai . Is duniya ke best mamu . Apse best aur koi nahi hai. Baki sab mamu ko toh mere presence se bhi shayed khujli hoti hai. Per ap ekdam ulta. Mujhe. apne beti jaise treat karte hai . Aur ap bohottt accha insaan bhi ho. " Naina replied smiling and abhijeet turned off the lights so that his tears become invisible to her.

" Hmm. Tu bolrahi hai toh man leta hu. Good night. " He said after controlling his choaking.

Naina smiled and went shutting the door .

After she was gone Abhijeet started sobbing which he was suspressing for long time.

" Suna hai acche logo ke sath accha hota hai . Agar sach mai main accha hee hu toh mere sath aisa keu horaha hai ? Keu hua aisa ? Mom dad samajhta keu nahi mujhe ? " He said to himself and cried in a low voice. He wished to cry loudly but he couldn't . After sometimes he got up and opened his computer and sighned into skype and knocked Daya. luckily Daya was online so he received the call.

" Hello bhaiya kaise ho ? " Daya asked happily .

" Thik se ro bhi nahi pa raha hu Daya . Ghar mai Naina ayi hui hai . Di bhi. Ghar se kahi dur janeka man karraha hai wo bhi nahi kar sakti . Isliye tujhe knock ki . " Abhijeet said in heavy voice looking down.

" Keya hua bhaiya ? Phir se khala khalu ke sath kuch hua hai Tarika ko lekar ? " Daya asked in a very soft and relaxing voice.

" Tarika chali geyi hai Daya . " Abhijeet said crying.

" Kaha chali geyi ? " Daya asked in the same voice worriedly.

" Usdin jab mom dad se Tarika ko milaneke liye leke aya tha tab uski hand bone ke problem ke waja se unlogone mana kar di. Ab inlogone mere shadi leke sar pe chada hai. Aur Tarika ne boli ki main use bhul jau aur shadi karke age badh jau . Uske koi garentue nahi hai , haat ke treatment karke kuch bhi ho sakta hai . Yesab. bakwas boli aur chali geyi mujhe chodke. Daya main na duniya ke sabse bura insaan hu . Naina bolrahi thi main duniya ke sabse insaan hu . Agar acche insaan hota toh aj aisa thodi na hota . " Abhijeet said sadly and was unable to stop his tears .

Daya had tears in his eyes also but he. wiped them carefully and controlled himself and looked at his shattered brother at the computer monitor.

" Dekho bhaiya tum aise tuto mat. Tumhe haste hue hee zyada accha lagta hai , aise rote surat mai nahi . Dekho bhaiya khudpe aur apne peyar pe bishwash rakho sab thik hojayega . Acche insaan ke sath acche zarur hota hai , per uske pehele uparwala bohot mushkil imtehan lete hai . Tumhare ye wakt bhi kuch aisa hee hai . Bas unpe bishwas rakho aur apne peyar pe. Strong raho . Aur main hu tumhare sath . " Daya assured him making him understand very calmly .

" Kaise strong rahu daya ? Ghar se harwakt pressure araha hai shadi ki . Ladki dhundrahe hai , milnese hee shadi kara dege. Keya karu main Daya ? " Abhijeet asked hopelessly .

Suddenly Daya ' s face lit up and he smiled relaxly.

" Bhaiya tum na ekadam relax hokar so jao. Problem solved . Kal subha ke andar tumhara problem solve ho jayega. Main aur mom dad dekhte hai. . " Daya said excitedly .

" Per Daya kaise ? Keya karega tu aur khala khalu ? " Abhijeet asked tensely.

" Mujpe bharosa hai na bhaiya ? " Daya asked softly.

" Hmm. Isliye toh tere pas ata hu. " Abhijeet said with a soft smile.

" Toh bas , ab sojao aur tension mujpe chor do. " Daya said smiling .

" Hmm. Thik hai. Good night. " Abhijeet said and closed the computer and slept relaxly as he was assured by Daya who always do what he promises.

…

…

A / N : So guys , ending it here today.

Though review number is too much low than expected but who supported me that encouraged me a lot . So here is the next chapter :) Hope you guys find it good. :)

…

…

 **Guest** : thanks buddy. keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **swinka** : Actually not that long.. thanks buddy. keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **guest** : thanks . keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **Duo's girl MAHI** : Hmm. :( thanks. keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **Abhirikajaan** : Hmm true :) thanks . keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **KamiKaze Black** : yep I think so . They even have a daughter now as I wished ^-^ thanks keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **km-fan** : ^-^ sach ? apko real story pasand ? hmm sochna padega. :) ^-^ thanks keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **krispy krissane** : hmm true its deep indeed. :) thanks buddy. keep supporting me :) that means alot. :)

 **aditi** : please no. don't do this. :( look I can't change the reality when I'm writting a reallife story ..If I do so it won't be a real life story longer. I promise you won't be disappointed . because even the reality is not disappointing . :) so chill.. but please :( don't leave please :( please . keep supporting me . that means alot to me.


End file.
